Las paredes del infierno
by Cassiopeia Weasley
Summary: Mu de Aries tiene un interesante encuentro con dos seres en su lecho de muerte, luego de su muerte es llevado al inframundo y rescatado de la forma mas bizarra imaginada (TERMINADO)
1. Chapter 1

**advertencia:** los personajes de saint seiya pertenecen al maestro kurumada yo solo los quiero joder un poco.

la trama es intento de humor y es mia, ha sido publicado en un foro y mi fb pero en su version original no de saint seiya.

**l****as paredes del infierno...**

A  
>el caballero Mu de Aries en su lecho de muerte le fue dado el privilegio de elegir donde pasar la eternidad. parado frente a dos caminos, con dos personas frente a el se encontraba estupefacto y no sabia que decidir. en un camino: Zeus, y en el otro camino, Hades, Zeus envuelto en su luz divina le dice:<p>

- Mu, honorable caballero ven conmigo y disfruta de la paz que solo el olimpo te puede el soberano de los dioses.

a lo que Hades responde:

-no Mu, ven conmigo que tengo un trabajo especial para ti.

y Mu todavia anonadado le dice a hades:

-pero. ¿que puedes tu ofrecerme que pueda yo desear? es decir, eres Hades...- pregunto un muuuy curioso Mu.

Hades que es muy posesivo y no esta acostumbrado al rechazo le dice:

-oye dorajete de mierda no tengo tiempo pa´pendejadas camina que te voy a poner a lavar las paredes del infierno-. le grita.

-¿QUE?. pero tu estas malditamente loco si crees que voy a lavar las paredes del infierno a pues tu crees que yo soy relajo-. Mu grita de regreso.

-que si que vas-.

-pues yo no voy y punto. ¿quien diablos tu crees que eres?-. grita Mu exaltado.

- pues Hades, duh!- le responde este.

Zeus que esta observando divertido la escena le dice:

-Mu , hijo mio lo que yo te ofrezco es la paz y un lugar para la eternidad-. dice extendiendo sus manos.

Mu quien ya se encuentra bastante enojado le dice:

-pues mira tu, agarra tu paz y entratela por donde te quepa y a mi mo me jodas tu tampoco, y tu que quieres que yo le saque brillo a las calles de oro del olimpo?  
>-tengo una palabra para ustedes... JODANSE y yo me largo pinches locos<p>

dicho esto mu regreso a su cuerpo y desperto... Shaka gritaba MILAGRO enloquecido mientras lo abrazaba.

- Mi mushi precioso que bueno que regresaste de la muerte, no te dejare nunca mi bello lemuriano :3

**dos meses despues...**

Mu se encontraba en el jardin de los sales gemelos del templo de virgo(Shaka lo habia obligado a mudarse a su templo) y se quedo dormido bajo un cocotero, cuando de repente se desprendio un coco y le golpeo la cabeza.  
><strong>BANG...<strong>  
>y se desmayo, con sus ojos cerrados de dolor, diviso una figura que le parecia familiar, que lo miraba fijamente con un paño y un cubo con agua.<p>

- hey te estoy esperando y bien sucias que estan las paredes-. le sonrió Hades.

abrio sus ojos y la figura ya no estaba, se levanto porque tenia mucha sed y fue a pedirle un refresco a Aioria, cuando bajaba las escaleras de Virgo a Leo se resbalo por las laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargas escaleras (maldita Saori por no dejarlo teletransportarse) y muere, cuando abre los ojos Hades sonriente le dice:

- AJA! MusiMu te atrape, a lavar paredes se ha dicho-. le dice entre risas.

y Mu desconsoladamente grita:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ...

y ahi queda el poderosisimo y dorado caballero de la orden de Atenea Mu de Aries, lavando las amplias y negras paredes del infierno.

-CARAJO!.. pero que paredes que estan sucias-.

¿Fin?

¿sera este el fin del valiente y poderoso caballero de Aries? ¿ dejara shaka que su amado borrego se quede en el infierno con Hades sin hacer nada?


	2. Chapter 2: La histeria de la virgen

**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, mis fines solo son los de entretener con ellos.

**Advertencia:** intento de fic humorístico bastante bizarro, donde cualquier cosa puede suceder, los personajes para finalidad del fic están Ooc (sino no sería de humor con los caracteres tranquilos de Shaka y Mu) y es YAOI, como cualquier cosa que YO escriba de ellos, quedan avisados.

**Agradecimientos:** mi más sinceros agradecimientos a Dzeta, princessvirgo, andromedaaiorossayita ( espero haberlo escrito bien), azucena45 y princessaiyanBURA09 por sus comentarios, me dio mucha alegría leerlos y me animaron mucho, gracias mil y gracias a aquell s que leyeron aunque no comentaran.

Este capi está dedicado a princessaiyanBURA09 por haber sido la primera en comentar, esta locura es para ti, ya no los aburro mas espero disfruten :).

**Capítulo II: **

**La histeria de la virgen.**

En una de las muchas tardes calurosas bajo el abrazador sol griego, en la cocina del pacifico templo de virgo...

_Aioria: pacifico? siiii claro, lo dices porque no eres tu la que le queda en el templo vecino y tiene que aguantar sus ruidos despues de media noche, quien lo diria de la oveja con esa carita de angelito (¬¬)_

_autora: callate gato purgoso, esta es mi historia y no te toca aparecer, antes que diga lo que haces con la cabra (¬¬)_

_Aioria: O.O mejor me callo._

Como decia, en la cocina del templo de virgo se encuentra el majestuoso, poderosisimo, incomparable _(__notese__ la preferencia de la autora, o sea yo por este personaje)_ y divinamente bello santo de la virgen dorada, el mismisimo Shaka de Virgo quien sostiene entre sus manos nada mas y nada menos que un juego de te de gengibre y galletitas de coco _(fav de la autora, acepto envios) _para su amado Mu y para Kiki.

se dirigia muy feliz hacia el jardin de los sales gemelos a llevarles la merienda, cuando al llegar y no encontrar al bello pelilila ni a su discipulo, avienta la tetera y las galletas y corre despavorido buscandolo por todo el templo, luego de haber registrado toooodo el templo sin exito decide encender su cosmos para ver si logra sentirlo, al no percibir la cosmoenergia de Mu, el virginal caballero _(siii claro :3) _decide salir a buscarlo por lo que con pasos presurosos se dirige al templo de Leo, cuando esta bajando por las laaaaaaaaaaaarguisimas escaleras hacia la casa del minino, divisa un extraño bulto tirado en el suelo, al darse cuenta que el bulto en cuestion tiene un curioso cabello lila al igual que su borrego Shaka corre y se encuentra con el cuerpo de Mu al final de las escaleras, se arroja sobre el cuerpo y lo envuelve con una manta _(que no estaba ahi hace un segundo, de donde la saco? solo Buda sabe)_ y se lo lleva extrañamente calmado hacia la onceava casa del santuario.

Kiki quien llega de entrenar _(jugar)_ con Seiya en esos momentos, ve a Shaka cargar con su inerte maestro y sin poder evitarlo comienza a llorar.

- Maestro Mu, que le pasa? hableme por favor- grito el _(tapon de alberca)_ lemurianito llorando desconsolado.

- no te preocupes Kiki que Musito estara bien ya veras, pero antes debo asegurarme que no te vaya a pasar nada asi que acompañame por favor- dijo Shaka llevandose al pequeño descejado a rastras hacia el templo de virgo.

Minutos mas tarde regresaron, el aun calmado Shaka y Kiki quien se encontraba metido en una burbuja gigante de plastico, que segun explico Shaka-mom era para su proteccion _(no quiero ni imaginarme que otras cosas guardara Shaka en su templo O.o)_

_shaka: deberias saber, fuiste tu quien me hizo neurotico en tu ridicula historia (¬¬) _

_autora: callate barbie oxigenada y sigue cargando a Mu._

_Shaka: Mu mi amor ya voy (se va corriendo como vieja histerica)._

De camino hacia la casa del cubo se encontraron con unos sudorosos y sonrojados Shun e Hyoga, quienes se encontraban _"meditando"_ en la casa de Libra y Shun tenia una marca rojiza en el cuello producto de su ardua meditacion.

- Maestro Shaka, adonde se dirige tan apresurado y que le paso a sensei Mu? - pregunta un preocupado Shun.

- Mu sufrio un accidente, princeso meditador, por eso voy a casa de Camus de Acuario necesito que el me ayude a salvar a mi Musito- dice Shaka con los ojos cerrados para no largarse a llorar.

- Pero que demonios es eso y que hace Kiki metido ahi?- grito el siempre diplomatico _(pato)_ Hyoga.

- Es una burbuja de proteccion, me aseguro que no se lastime en ausencia de Mu pato tonto- repondio muy molesto shaka.

- y para que quiere usted a mi maestro Camus?

- eso no te importa y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y la paciencia- dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la entrada del templo de escorpio, que se encontraba vacio _(que novedad)_ y lo atravesaron rapidamente, luego al templo de Aioros que tambien estaba vacio _( eso, si es raro)_ y luego al de Shura, quien iba saliendo corriendo diciendo que tenia que hacer zeus sabe que cosa en el templo de Aioria, finalmente llegaron al templo de Camus y Shaka encendio su cosmos para anunciarse, junto con el venian Kiki-bubble y los colados de Shun e Hyoga ya de sus colores normales.

El copero salio a recibirlos con su expresion habitual _(osea cara de poker -_-)_, aunque en realidad estaba molesto porque interrumpieron su sesion vespertina con Milo.

- Caballero de Virgo, que se le ofrece en mi templo?

- quiero que metas a Mu en un freezing coffin- solto Shaka sin diplomacia alguna.

-O.O pero estas LOCO? si hago eso no lo podras sacar y en el caso hipotetico de que lo hicieras, lo que NO podras, estara con-ge-la-do, Shaka por Atena que te fumaste?- grito horrorizado Camus.

- No me fume nada, al menos no hoy, te recuerdo Camus, que tu discipulo salio DOS veces del ataud de hielo, Dohko me prestara su armadura, eso o aguantarse los gritos de Shion, anda Camito por fa- pidio Shaka con sus ojitos cristalizados.

- etto Shaka, en realidad solo sali una vez, la primera vez me saco Shiryu - hablo Hyoga interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento.

- nadie te pregunto pato entrometido.

- No le hables asi a mi pato/ mi discipulo- gritaron dos voces al unisono.

-Ok, Shaka- suspira Camus- digamos que logras sacarlo del ataud, como haras para decongelarlo y por que rayos cuelga de esa manera, acaso ya esta muerto?

- No esta muerto cubo estupido, solo mmm esta en animacion suspendida, si eso mismo.

_(todos miran a Mu)._

Mu: x_x

todos: _(menos Shaka)_ O.o.

- Y para descongelarlo lo calentare con mi cosmos, no fue eso lo que hizo la florecita de mi discipulo con el pato?

_(Shun estaba del mismo color de su armadura)._

- Shaka estas siendo irracional, si ya esta muerto no importa que lo congele porque esta en el reino de Hades y no podra volver - grito Camus al borde del colapso nervioso.

- ya pense en eso Camus, solo congelalo y dejame lo otro a mi.

- No es buena idea... espera... pero ese no es Kiki? y por que esta en una burbuja?- dijo Camus notando por primera vez al niño, mientras Milo que habia salido semi desnudo _(babeo y sangro por la nariz)_ hacia rodar a Kiki por toda la sala de Acuario _(tipico de Milo)_ _(¬¬)_

- MILO! bicho del demonio deja al pequeño en paz o Mu me hara papilla si algo llega a pasarle.

- Mu esta muerto Shaka- repondio el bicho celeste tranquilamente.

-QUE NO ESTA MUERTOOOO!

- pues a mi me parece bastante muerto, verdad Cami?- dijo tomando uno de los brazos de mu y dejandolo caer.

Mu: x_x

-mmm...Camus, haras el freezing coffin para mi Mu si o no?- pregunto de repente muy calmado Shaka.

- Shaka, ya te dije que no me parece buena idea que...

- mmm te lo pondre de esta manera Camus- interrumpio Shaka- o le haces el ataud a Mu o le lanzo el tesoro del cielo a Milo.

-por Atena! Shaka no hagas eso, ya es bastante menso aun con todos sus sentidos.

-CAMUS!- grito Milo.

- ya Milito- dijo el aguador dandole un beso en la frente y palmadas en la cabeza- sabes que te amo mi bichito.

Milo: =3

- entonces?

- esta bien Barbie tu ganas, ponlo en el suelo, antes que haga el ataud contigo dentro- dijo Camus mientras tomaba posicion para hacer el ataud.

luego de convertir a Mu en una paleta de borrego, Shaka le pidio a Kiki que lo cargara con su telequinesis _(ice-Mu pesaba horrores) _hasta el templo de la oh diosa, al llegar al templo de Afrodita este tambien estaba vacio.

- donde rayos estara metido el floripondio, acaso nadie cuida su templo? con razon la _(bruja)_ diosa no nos quiere pagar- dijo un muy enojado Camus, a quien le habia picado la curiosidad por saber que era lo que hablaria _( o mejor dicho gritaria, exigiria y haria rabieta hasta conseguir)_ Shaka con la oh diosa atena.

Milo quien seguia haciendo rodar a Kiki hasta casi conseguir que dejara caer a Mu, no fue hasta que camus le dio un zape y shaka lo amenazo con dejarlo sin sentidos que se estuvo quieto, shun e hyoga nuevamente habian desaparecido a hacer zeus sabra que cosas _( seguro otra vez a meditar tan lindos y responsables mi patonejo 3)_, que llegaron al templo del sumo pontifice el patriarca Shion, quien jugaba twister con Dohko a quien perdiera se quitaba una prenda y el patriarca se encontraba en medio de la sala del templo en calzones.

todos: O.O _( Shaka intentado cubrir los ojos de Kiki)_.

- Santidad, solicito hablar con la diosa atena en este mismo momento.

- etto... Shaka ahora mismo estoy algo ocupado- dijo el patriarca sin siquiera mirarlo, girando las manecillas del dichoso jueguito.

- mmm oye cariño, esa paleta gigante se parece a tu discipulo y que rayos es eso que Milo esta arrojando por las escaleras?- pregunto curioso Dohko.

- por Buda... KIKI!- grito Shaka mientras corria tras el pequeño.

-MILO!... maldito bicho- grito Camus dandole un zape.

- pe..pero que rayos le paso a Mu? - pregunto Shion mirando de mu a Camus.

- No se preguntele al lunatico de su novio, a mi, me obligo a meterlo ahi- se defendio Camus.

- SHAAAAAAAAKA! ven aca y explicame que le hiciste a Mu y por que Kiki esta en una burbuja?- pregunto un furioso Shion en mother mode.

- y yo que se que le paso, lo encontre asi en las escaleras del templo del gato y le dije a iceman que lo congelara porque le pedire a Atena que me envie al inframundo a buscar a Mu, y Kiki esta ahi para evitar que se haga daño o Mu me molera a golpes si algo le pasa al niño.

- esta en una burbuja y el idiota de Milo lo usa como pelota lanzandolo por las escaleras!- grito colerico Shion.

- pero no esta herido o si? - pregunto con naturalidad Shaka- y ya habiamos quedado con que Milo es un idiota_ (fans de Milo no me maten, yo tambien amo al bicho)_

- bueno en eso tienes razon.

_Milo y Camus: (¬¬)_

mientras que bajando las escaleras del templo de la oh diosa.

- se puede saber por que carajos hacen tanto escandalo? no puedo tomar mi siesta de belleza en paz! - grito la siempre encantadora oh diosa.

- Cami salvame es el coco y me va a comer- grito Milo lanzandose a Camus quien tuvo que cargarlo.

todos: pero que rayos es eso? O.o

- es Atena con sus potingues de belleza - dijo Shion dirigiendose a la diosa que venia con la mascarilla con todo y pepino - y despues preguntan porque todos sus caballeros son gays.

- juro no volver a criticar a Mu por sus rulos al dormir.

- ni yo a Camus por los brebajes raros con los que se baña todas las noches.

- que quieren panda de inutiles, que no estan en sus templos cuidandolos, eso lo descontare de sus sueldos...

todos: si nisiquiera nos paga.

- ya callense, que hace Mu congelado? Wow que lindo hamster se parece a Kiki =3.

kiki: (¬¬)

Saori: XD

Shaka relato lentamente para que la oh diosa comprendiera _(imaginen que le hablan a alguien muy tonto)_ lo que habia pasado con Mu y le relato de igual manera su plan de ir a salvarlo al inframundo y como necesitaba que ella lo enviara alla.

- mmm... pero eso me traera problemas con Hades y ese es mas bipolar que Saga, que gano yo con todo eso _(solo retribuir un poco las veces que han salvado tu vago trasero en toooodas las temporadas, diosa de pacotilla)_

_(notese que la autora odia a Saori)_

- limpiare tu mansion por un mes.

- mmm eso no es suficiente, para eso tengo a Seiya, mmm que te parece limpiar mi templo y lavar mi ropa durante un año?

- esta bien (bruja) diosa abusiva- dijo Shaka mientras una venita se veia en su frente - mandame al infierno ya mismo.

- vete al diablo Shaka XD

-me refiero a que me envies al inframundo, diosa subdesarrollada - grito Shaka mientras contaba budas para no matar a Atena.

- uy que caracter tiene la virgen, para eso debo dejarte inconciente, pero podras usar todos tus poderes gracias a que posees el octavo sentido, aunque el sei samsara no te servira de mucho alla abajo y no creo que cejamantis_ (tome el termino de otro fic)_ te la vaya a poner facil, pero podrias patearle las bolas eso funciona tanto con santos, marinas o espectros por igual, toma esto - dijo Saori dandole una bolsita dorada - es ambrosia divina, cuando hayas encontrado a Mu debes darsela para que su alma regrese a su cuerpo, tambien tomalo tu, procura que ambos lo tomen al mismo tiempo, pues tenemos poco tiempo porque el cuerpo esta congelado, sacare a Mu del ataud, pero tu debes revivirlo, sino sabes como hacerlo preguntale a Shun.

_(quien continua misteriosamente desaparecido, presumiblemente meditando con el cisne)._

- entendiste?

-si.

estas listo?

- si, pero lo que no entiendo es como me dejaras incon...- pero fue interrumpido cuando Saori lo golpeo con Nike en la cabeza.

oops creo que lo mate - dijo la oh diosa cuando un ahora pelirrojo Shaka se desplomo en el suelo de su templo.

todos: O0O.

**continuara...**

hasta aqui este capi, mi musa que es una bruja se fue por cigarillos y aun no regresa y de paso me arruino el internet, esta loca historia tengo planeado que solo tenga un capi mas, para comenzar con los fics serios.

acepto criticas, tomatazos, ejecuciones de auroras, a Camus con poca ropa jjj y si me quieren dejar un review me harian feliz de verdad que si, se que no les interesa pero estuve intentando conseguir una beca durante tooooodo el año y por fin la consegui y estoy feliz, tanto que eso fue lo que me animo a actualizar.

que encontrara Shaka al llegar al inframundo? por que tantos caballeros estan desaparecidos? dejara Milo de aventar a Kiki por las escaleras? habra lavado Mu todas las paredes del infierno?

para saber eso y mas no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, mientras tanto yo me voy al templo de libra con Shun e Hyoga que me invitaron a meditar con ellos, aunque no entiendo para que necesita el conejito su cadena de Andromeda en una meditacion.

si no leen el proximo capi le pido a Dita que les plante rosas en sus " jardines" besos.


	3. Chapter 3 intercambio

**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, mis fines solo son los de entretener con ellos.

**Advertencia:** intento de fic humorístico bastante bizarro, donde cualquier cosa puede suceder, los personajes para finalidad del fic están Ooc (sino no sería de humor con los caracteres tranquilos de Shaka y Mu) y es YAOI, quedan avisados. Nivel de rareza de este fic: modo supremo.

**Agradecimientos:** agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a** Dzeta**: por leer mis historias, por apoyarlas, por sus hermosos comentarios, porque siempre me respondes cualquier duda, por todo. A **SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes: **por leer y apoyar este loco fic, aunque el yaoi no sea lo tuyo, gracias por tus reviews, a **andromedaaiorossayita:** hermosa tu review me hizo reír bastante, a mi compatriota **MockinjaySS: **gracias por leer y vengo a cumplir tu orden de actualizar. A la espectacular **Alhena de Erídano: **gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, por mandarme a Shaka y a Mu, por las escobas anti-titanes (son geniales) por todo a todas gracias mil. Que me lean me hace muy feliz, y me ha servido de apoyo estas últimas semanas que he estado enferma, me han dado ánimos, las quiero y ya las dejare leer en paz, mientras me voy a cubrirme las marcas que me dejo la meditación con Shun y el pato, besos.

**Capítulo III: **

**El intercambio.**

_**L**_uego de su abrupto descenso al inframundo, el caballero de la virgen, Shaka de Virgo _(Aioria: noooooo! ¿En serio? y yo que creí que era Shijima.) (Autora: Aioria no empieces a joderme la paciencia, que apenas inicio el cap. __(¬¬)._

_Como decia antes de que el pulgoso me interrumpiera._

_L_uego del abrupto descenso del caballero de la virgen al inframundo, este se dispuso a atravesar todo el inframundo en busca de su borrego. de camino no pudo evitar notar, que todo lucia mas pulcro que en la pasada guerra santa contra el dios de los muertos, en su busqueda es detenido nada mas y nada menos que por Cejamantis del averno, perdón, Radamantys de Wyvern, quien intentaba impedirle el paso hasta Giudecca.

- ¿qué haces en el inframundo, caballero de Athena? - le pregunto el juez.

- vengo a hablar con tu señor Hades, el caballero Mu de Aries, se encuentra en los dominios de tu señor y quiero que me lo devuelva - le explico el santo con su mejor cara de poker, ósea (-_-).

- ah! si, el borrego dorado, me entere que el señor Hades lo tiene limpiando las paredes del inframundo - le respondió el juez calmadamente, mientras se miraba las uñas.

- QUEEEEE?- le grito el rubio hindú - pero qué demonios le pasa a Hades? es el caballero dorado Mu de Aries, uno de los últimos lemurianos, forjador de estrellas, uno de los santos más poderosos de la orden de la diosa Athena y lo tiene lavando paredes? (O0O), pero si nunca me ha querido ayudar a lavar las de virgo (T.T) incluso me hace a mi lavar las de Aries - reprocho muy indignado el rubio.

- mmm... pues sí, el señor Hades lo tiene lavando paredes, entre otras cosas, es que el borrego le dio muchos problemas en la pasada guerra contra la mocosa de Athena, sin contar que hizo papilla a Myu que no ha dejado de quejarse, el señor le tiene tantas ganas como a Athena - le respondió el unicejo.

- no lo llames borrego, solo yo puedo llamar borrego al borrego, ok? _(¬¬)._

_-_ ¿entonces es cierto que son pareja? jajajaja los santos de Athena son jotos - se burlo el juez.

- sí, lo somos y cállate antes que te deje sin sentidos (¬¬) - le dijo molesto el virginiano.

_-_ como sea, escucha yo de verdad no quiero pelear, pero, ¿conoces a Pandora? tiene el humor de mil demonios y está en el mes, así que esos mil demonios multiplícalos por diez, si te dejo pasar me hará puré de juez, es mas odiosa que Athena.

- lo dudo (¬¬).

- de cualquier forma, no puedo dejarte pasar sin pelear, así que tendrás que vencerme - le reto el principal de los tres jueces.

- está bien Radamantys - suspiro el rubio - será como tú quieras y como no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, acabaremos de esto de una vez - le respondió calmadamente Shaka mientras se acercaba y le pegaba tremenda patada en las pelotas al espectro, quien cayó al suelo llorando de dolor.

Rada: (T.T)

- por Buda! la bruja tenia razón, esto funciona y se sintió taaan bien hacerlo, que creo que lo hare otra vez (:3)- dijo para sí mismo, mientras le volvía a pegar al juez en sus partes nobles - definitivamente esto me gusta (:3)- dijo mientras seguía su camino y dejaba al juez tirado.

Rada: (T.T)

**Santuario de Athena, Templo del patriarca.**

**L**uego de dejar inconsciente al caballero de Virgo, tras haberlo golpeado salvajemente con Nike, el sagrado báculo que estaba empapado con la sangre de Shaka empezó a brillar, cual esfera de discoteca, para luego perder su esplendor y poder y caer al suelo, luciendo como un pedazo de metal quemado y humeante, un cuarto de hora después, apareció en el templo del patriarca una enceguecedora luz que inundo todo el templo, revelando al mismísimo señor del Olimpo, acompañado de una jovencita muy hermosa.

Todos: (O.o).

Athena-Saori: (T.T) mi báculo, mi precioso báculo - gritaba como loca mientras se arrancaba algunos rulos (_ignorando completamente a los recién llegados_)

- mmm... papi, ¿no crees que deberías detenerla? - le pregunto la jovencita al dios supremo.

- eh, de ninguna manera Nik! no seamos crueles y dejemos a la pequeña desahogarse en libertad - le respondió el dios, mientras grababa el ridículo que la diosa peli morada estaba haciendo - jajajaja le enviare esto a Poseidón, seguro y le encanta - susurro mientras se desternillaba de la risa.

**(N/a: **sep, los olímpicos usan whatsapp.**)**

Luego de largos minutos de grabación y risas por parte del dios mayor, este se aburrió del berrinche de Athena, sobre lo hermoso que era su báculo, sobre como no podría golpear a nadie, sobre como no ganaría las guerras sin Niké con ella y un montón de estupideces mas, que realmente no me importan y me atrevería a jurar que a ustedes tampoco, y que solo consiguieron enfurecer a la menor de las diosas presentes.

- padre, ¿o la callas tu, o lo hago yo? - le pregunto enojada la joven desconocida a Zeus, mientras un aura negra la envolvía.

- Nik, no seas así conmigo, no es mi culpa que esta reencarnación de tu hermana sea tan insoportable - le reclamo el mayor.

- siempre ha sido insoportable _(¬¬)._

_-_ etto... no queremos interrumpir su charla padre-hija, pero ¿quién carajos es esta chica y como llegaron de repente aquí? - pregunto Camus de Acuario.

- soy Zeus - respondió al mayor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - hago lo que me venga en gana, y ella es mi bebe Niké.

- papa! me estas avergonzando.

Todos: (O.O) NIKEEE!

- es mi nombre, no me lo gasten ok.

- ¿y no que la chatarra que Athena tiene en sus manos es Niké? - pregunto curioso Milo.

- esa era mi prisión, mi "querido" papi Zeus, me dejo encerrada ahí desde la era del mito - respondió la joven, sin prestarle atención al bicho, que no le gusto sentirse ignorado.

- NIK! No te reconocí en ese cuerpo horroroso, pero se supone que estabas encerrada - le grito la peli lila.

- no te metas con mi cuerpo, ok, tu cabello es horroroso y yo no te digo nada, es bueno ver que me extrañaste, Athi - le dijo la chica con marcado sarcasmo.

- Athena, ¿no es ese el caballero de Virgo? habría jurado que era rubio, y ¿por qué esta en el suelo? - le pregunto curioso Zeus.

- es que necesitaba dejarlo inconsciente y le pegue con Niké, pero creo que lo mate - dijo la chica, mientras picaba a Shaka con un palito.

Shaka: (x_x)

- ¿mataste a mi caballero? - le pregunto Niké a Athena.

- ¿tu caballero? - pregunto devuelta la peli morada - es MI caballero.

- papi, ¿podrías recordarle a la idiota, las razones por las que el caballero de Virgo es MI caballero? y de paso alguien puede decirme, ¿quién es el guapo que está congelado y por qué?

- ese "guapo" como lo llamas es Mu de Aries - le respondió el patriarca Shion - es el novio de Shaka de Virgo, tuvo un accidente en las escaleras y murió, y Shaka se fue a buscarlo al inframundo.

- no..¿Novio?...inframundo?...HADES! - grito la jovencita, mientras Zeus le explicaba muuuy despacio a Saori, porque Virgo era el caballero de Niké.

etto... si, novio. Es que la mayoría de los caballeros de Athena somos gays - le explico el patriarca.

- QUEEE?... ¿por qué?, si están bastante guapos - se quejo al borde de las lagrimas la chica, al ver tantos hombres hermosos del otro lado de la cancha.

- observa a Athena y entenderás - le respondió cansinamente Shion.

la diosa menor se queda mirando fijamente a su peli morada hermana, quien se encuentra en rulos semi deshechos, con mascarilla facial verde, pepinos colgando de su rostro y algodones separando los dedos de sus pies, y la iluminación la golpea como una bola brillante de ¿plástico?, no, ese fue Milo que le arrojo a bubble-Kiki, llevándosela por delante.

- pero, ¿quién carajos me arrojo esa cosa? (¬¬).

- Niké! ese vocabulario jovencita - le grito su padre.

- PAPA! no soy una niña, te recuerdo que soy la poderosa diosa de la vic...

- quieres regresar al báculo? (¬¬). - le amenazo su padre interrumpiendo su perorata.

- ok papi, por las buenas me callo (O.O).

De repente, queda embobada mirando al bicho celeste (al que no le había prestado atención, para indignación del bicho, que ama llamar la atención) lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Camus, quien abrazo posesivamente a Milo hasta casi ponerlo morado, causando que la diosa suspirase derrotada.

- mmm... hay algún guerrero que no sea gay? - pregunto con un mínimo de esperanza.

- mmm...creo que los géminis son bisexuales - respondió Aldebarán- aunque no soy gay (ni idea de donde salió el grandote).

- (O.o) bromeas ¿verdad? o sea, haz visto tu tamaño y el mío.

- Alde: (T.T)

- pero creo que no deberías acercarte a Saga - le dijo Milo a la chica.

- ¿por qué?

- porque no creo que a Aioros le guste mucho que digamos - le respondió.

- y tu hermoso, ¿tienes novio? - le pregunto coquetamente al bicho.

- el bicho endemoniado es MIO (¬¬)- le grito Camus, llevándose a Milo a rastras para alejarlo de la chica, mientras el aire se ponía anti-naturalmente frio.

- uy, pero que geniecito se gasta el cubo (¬¬).

- pero ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? - pregunto Zeus, quien regresaba de explicarle a la oh diosa el asunto de Virgo, entre otras cosas.

- pasa que a Niké le gusta el bicho y Camus está a punto en convertirla en frozen de diosa - le contesto Dohko.

- y tú, ¿quién eres? (O.O) - le pregunto sorprendido Zeus.

- Dohko de libra.

- (O.o) oh! disculpa, te recordaba arrugado y morado, no te reconocí, a Niké le gusta cualquier idiota que tenga cabello azul - le dijo el dios, recordando la razón por la que había castigado a la joven diosa.

- escuchen, debemos ir por el caballero de Virgo al inframundo, Hades puede ser muy cabron cuando se lo propone y no le agradara que intenten arrebatarle un alma que está en sus dominios, y menos luego de la humillante derrota a manos de Athena, aun continua furioso por lo que es muy probable que mate el Virgo.

- y que pasara con Mu- le pregunto Shion.

- no podemos hacer nada por el, Hades no lo devolverá a menos que le demos algo a cambio - les dijo Zeus.

- que quede claro que no pienso pagar ni un céntimo por Mu, ni por nadie - les dijo Athena, mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies.

Todos: bruja miserable (¬¬).

- oye Athena, ¿ese es el esmalte rojo pasión de Dita? - le pregunto Milo.

-todos: (O.o).

- sip, ¿cómo lo sabes? - le pregunto sin prestarle atención la peli lila.

- se lo pedí prestado para pintarme a Scarleth _( así llama el bicho a su aguja escarlata)_, ¿me quedo muy linda verdad? - le dijo mostrándole la uña a la peli lila que seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente - pero curiosamente desapareció de mi templo, pensé que Dita se lo había llevado.

- eh... yo también se lo tome prestado - mintió la chica, mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor por la sien _"nota mental: devolverle su esmalte al pez antes que se dé cuenta que se lo robe a Milo"_

- papa, papi, pa, papito, papuchis, papiruchi...

-QUEEEEE? - le respondió el dios interrumpiendo a la fastidiosa peli morada.

- ¿podrías volver a encerrar a Niké en el báculo, puedes, puedes puedes? es que ¿cómo se supone que ganare todas las guerras santas y golpeare a la gente sin la tonta dentro del báculo? - lloriqueo la chica haciendo falso berrinche.

Todos: (O0O).

- mmm... señor Zeus, ¿dijo usted que la única forma de que el dios Hades nos devuelva a Mu, es dándole algo a cambio? - le pregunto Shion, de repente muy interesado.

- así es, mi hermano no hace favores, ni le tiene piedad a nadie, si accede a devolver a Aries es a cambio de algo o de alguien, ¿se te ocurre algo patriarca?

- es que acabo de tener una idea, pero necesito a toda la orden dorada, ya vuelvo - dijo teletransportandose de repente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shion fue llegando, trayendo consigo a los caballeros restantes. Llego con Afrodita que venía con un traje de gatubela y un látigo y a Deathmask que estaba vestido con un traje de Batman _(no pregunten)._

a Aioros que tenía un tic en un ojo, a Aioria que venia enfurruñado, murmurando sobre hermanos metiches, con Shura a su lado que tenía un ojo morado cortesía de Aioros, a los gemelos Géminis, tan inidentificables como siempre a excepción de la cara de constipación que siempre tiene Saga y Kanon con su eterna expresión de "todos pueden irse a la mierda", mientras cumplía sus seis meses en el santuario, para luego regresarse a Atlantis _( Saori y Julián no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien se quedaría con Kanon, así que acordaron que el sexy gemelo pasaría seis meses con cada uno, nadie le pregunto a Kanon su opinión)_

Niké al observar a los gemelos se olvido completamente del bicho para alivio de Camus, aunque descarto a Saga por su expresión de eterno sufrimiento _(y porque seamos sinceras nos encantan los chicos malos y sexys y Kanon es muuuy sexy y maluco)_

- oye guapo, ¿eres gay? le pregunto directamente a Kanon sin la menor gota de diplomacia, haciendo que el gemelo se atragantara de la impresión.

- eh...mmm... no exactamente, soy...bisexual - le respondió el peli azul.

- perfecto! - exclamo la chica, mientras se arrojaba a él y lo besaba _(le salían corazoncitos estilo anime)_

- ¿quién es ella? - le pregunto al patriarca, aun con la chica colgada del cuello.

- Niké - le contesto la oveja mayor.

- Nik! ya suelta al caballero-general marina, que se está poniendo del color de su cabello, para que Shion pueda explicarnos, cuál fue su brillante idea - le reto Zeus a la chica.

- primero vístanse con sus armaduras, que me avergüenzan bolas de inútiles, luego para los que no lo saben, esta hermosa chica que está a punto de asfixiar a Kanon es Niké, la diosa de la victoria, fue liberada del báculo de Athena, Mu sufrió un accidente y está en el reino de Hades, así que la virgen histérica fue a rescatarlo, pero Zeus dice, que Hades no devolverá a Mu sino le damos algo a cambio, y yo pensé, ¿que podríamos darle a Hades que realmente le interese tener y de lo que nosotros nos querríamos deshacer? - les pregunto el borrego patriarcal al resto de los caballeros.

Todos, los doce caballeros _(contando a Kanon y al mismo patriarca, recordemos que ni Mu, ni Shaka están en el santuario), _el dios supremo, y la diosa recién liberada, miraron insistentemente a Athena.

**- ¿**que tanto me ven? (O.o)

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si y una sonrisa al más puro estilo de Deathmask se formó en sus caras.

- reunión! - grito Dohko y todos los dorados formaron un circulo, para decidir que hacer.

- ¿podemos participar? - pregunto Zeus.

- sino vas a estorbar, si - le respondió Kanon.

Luego de reunidos, comenzaron a hablar, sobre lo que iban a hacer, Zeus haciendo gala de porque era el dios supremo y Niké demostrando ser una titanide sumamente poderosa, paralizaron a Athena, para que no escapara mientras hablaban.

- yo digo que cambiemos a Mu por Athena - dijo Deathmask.

- pero masky, no sabemos nada de esta diosa, ¿y si es peor que Athena? - le pregunto afrodita.

- nadie es pero que Athena, la chica es realmente insoportable - se quejo Dohko - Sacha era mejor.

- sí, esa fue una muy buena reencarnación de mi hija - acoto Zeus.

Todos: (O.O)

- ¿qué? será mi hija, pero es insoportable la pendeja (¬¬).

- chicos, yo digo que le entreguemos a la chica y recuperemos a Mu, lo necesitamos aquí, sino ¿quién reparara nuestras armaduras? - les dijo Shura.

Todos: (O.O) TU!

- no me miren así, de haber sabido que seria taaan irritante, presumida, tacaña y molesta, la habría matado a ella y no a Aioros (¬¬).

- todos: (menos death) AWW...

- lamento haberte golpeado - le dijo Aioros, lanzándose a llorar cual magdalena en brazos de su amigo.

- chicos, concéntrense! - ladro el patriarca.

- lo sentimos patriarca - respondieron ambos bajando sus cabezas como niños pequeños.

**- **como sea - le resto importancia el patriarca - yo también creo que debemos entregarle a la chica, solo nos causa problemas, siempre hace que nos maten, ni siquiera nos paga, nos trata mal y la única razón por la que ganamos las guerras es porque Niké nos salva el trasero.

Todos miran a Niké, que se esconde detrás de Kanon.

- ¿por qué me miran así? - pregunto la chica aun detrás del gemelo, mientras los demas incluido Zeus la miraban con cara de psicópatas.

-¡tú! podrías ser nuestra nueva diosa, de todas maneras gracias a ti es que ganamos - le dijo para sorpresa de todos, el despistado y sensual bicho.

- eh...

-está decidido - bramo Zeus- nos vamos al inframundo.

Y los transporto a todos al reino de Hades.

**Dominios de Hades, inframundo.**

mientras Shaka seguía su camino a través del inframundo para llegar hasta Giudecca, espectros y jueces caían bajo la poderosa y recién aprendida técnica del caballero de la Barbie, perdón, de Virgo, denominada por el rubio como " buda rompe bolas" la noticia de que un caballero de Athena andaba rompiéndole las pelotas a medio inframundo, se había extendido a través de las prisiones infernales haciendo que mas de unos huyeran despavoridos, solo los espectros más valientes (o idiotas) le hacían frente, para caer abatidos bajo el devastador dolor del "buda rompe bolas".

- por buda, esto si que es efectivo :3 y lo mejor de todo es que puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, que bien - se regocijo.

Al llegar la noticia hasta la heraldo de Hades, Pandora, a quien a sus espaldas llamaban " Pandura" por el carácter demoniaco que se carga, la chica decidió ser ella quien le hiciera frente al rubio, no sin antes rematar ella misma a punta de golpearlos con su tridente a los inútiles de sus jueces y espectros.

- si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu misma - se decia airada mientras iba a buscar al rubio.

- entonces ¿eres tu quien le está rompiendo la madre a mis espectros? - le reprocho la pelinegra saliendo a su encuentro - no sabía que fueras de ataques físicos, Shaka de Virgo, un semidiós como tú no debería recurrir a tales prácticas, ¿tan desesperado estas? - se burlo la chica.

- es efectivo - recibió como respuesta.

- ¿qué quieres en el inframundo, caballero de Athena?

- quiero devuelta a Mu.

- ¿estás loco o drogado, virgo?

**- **¡por Buda, que no he fumado nada! Maldición - les respondió indignado el joven - ¿por qué rayos todos dicen eso?

- nunca dije nada sobre fumar :P

- ¡rayos!

Pandora se burlaba de lo lindo del chico que se había delatado solo.

- no puedes llevártelo porque el señor Hades...

- sí, si lo tiene lavando las paredes del inframundo, lo se (¬¬) - le respondió fastidiado Shaka.

- bueno, si lo sabes no tiene sentido que esté perdiendo tiempo contigo, así que me voy a deshacer de ti para irme a poner compresas tibias para el dolor.

- ¿que te duele?

- créeme, no quieres saber (¬¬).

- eww (O.O)

- idiota (¬¬).

se disponía a romperle la cabeza a Shaka, cuando de repente y de la nada aparecen los doce dorados que estaban en el santuario, Zeus y una jovencita que a primeras Pandora no supo reconocer.

- pero que demo... - exclamaron dos voces al unísono, que fueron interrumpidas por la voz del dios supremo.

- Pandora, necesito que nos lleves frente a mi hermano.

- ¿Ze...Zeus, caballeros de Athena...Astrea? ¿Trea en serio eres tú? - le dijo sorprendida la chica.

- demonios Dora, solo mama me llama así, para los demás soy Niké (¬¬).

- espera un momento, ¿esa es Athena atada y amordazada?

- sip.

- jajajajajaja - se burlo la pelinegra, que olvidándose momentáneamente de su dolor y su eterno mal humor, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a reírse de lo lindo de la peli lila - debe de ser mas fastidiosa que tu Trea, para que Zeus la amordazara.

- lo es - respondió Zeus.

- ejem... señor Zeus, por favor concéntrese en lo que vinimos a hacer - le pidió Shion.

- cierto.

- Dora, necesitamos ver a mi hermano, queremos que nos devuelva a Mu de Aries.

-Zeze, no creo que eso sea posible, el caballero de Aries aun no termina de limpiar el inframundo y faltan las habitaciones de Thanathos y esas son un chiquero, además de que mi hermano se las tenía cantadas al borrego desde la guerra santa, le tiene reales ganas.

- antes que nada... si alguien que no sea Pandora me llama Zeze, lo pulverizo, ¿quedo claro? - les reto el dios y para dar énfasis a su amenaza, hizo aparecer uno de sus rayos.

- si, señor - contestaron todos al unísono (a excepción de Kanon, que se quedo con su cara de me-importa-un-pepino-de-mar-lo-que-digas, lo que provoco que Niké quisiera saltarle encima)

_N/A: creo que el dragoncito lo hace a propósito._

- Dora, tengo una propuesta que hacerle a Hades, que no creo que rechace, llévanos donde él, además me gustaría preguntarle acerca de si sabe algo del por qué olvide liberar a Niké de su encierro en el báculo de Athena.

- porque eres un mal padre (¬¬). - le reprocho la chica.

-Niké! No soy un mal padre, solo olvide sacarte.

- está bien Zeze - suspiro la heraldo, sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo contradecir al mayor - síganme.

la joven pelinegra les guio hasta Giudecca, seguida por los trece caballeros y los dos dioses, al ver pasar a la heraldo y a Virgo, los espectros no podían evitar echarse a correr agarrándose sus partes intimas algunos, mientras que otros se agarraban la cabeza al recordar la peligrosa "técnica" de Shaka y la posterior paliza que les dio Pandora.

- ¿qué rayos les sucede a estos inútiles? - pregunto Zeus.

- mmm... larga historia - respondieron Shaka y Pandora al mismo tiempo, en lo que un espectro salió disparado corriendo y gritando " el buda rompe bolas no, el buda rompe bolas no" para luego caer desmayado cuando de la nada la joven hizo aparecer su tridente y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- creo que ya sabemos que les paso XD - se burlo Milo.

- llegamos, iré a buscar al señor Hades, espérenme aquí y no rompan nada - dio mirando a Milo de forma acusadora.

Milo: (O.O) XD

Luego de una espera de alrededor de media hora (Hades no tenía nada que hacer, pero los hizo esperar para hacerse el importante) el dios del inframundo los recibió.

Entraron y el caballero de virgo sintió algo que lo incitaba a mirar hacia el techo y lo hizo dándose cuenta que una cosa toda sucia y llena de hollín lo mirada desde arriba.

- que es esa cosa horrorosa que esta colgando de la lámpara del techo - pregunto (adivinen) si, ese mismo el bicho.

- no seas imbécil - le dijo Shaka dándole un zape - no es ninguna cosa horrorosa, es Mu, reconocería esos ojos donde fuera.

- ¿Sh...Shaka? ¡SHAKA! - le grito Mu, dejándose caer desde la lámpara, aplastando a Shaka en el trayecto.

- ¡Shaka! mi amor, mi amado, neurótico y lunático Shaka, sácame de aquí por favor - le suplico el borrego al borde de la histeria.

- ¿entonces es cierto? (o0o) - le reprocho Shaka - ¡Mu! cómo pudiste, nunca has querido ayudarme a lavar las paredes de Virgo, incluso me haces lavar las de Aries a mi ¿y vienes aquí y estas limpiando el inframundo? eres muy injusto Mu, muy injusto - lloriqueo el semidiós.

- (¬¬) etto... Shaka, si dejas de llorar y me sacas de aquí, te prometo ayudarte a lavar las paredes de Virgo dos veces al mes.

- y ¿las de Aries?

- las de Aries también te ayudare a lavarlas - le respondió cansinamente.

- que sean tres veces al mes.

- está bien, Shaka, tres veces al mes te ayudo a lavar las paredes de los templos, eso si, tu lavaras solo las paredes de la habitación de Kiki en ambos templos, solo sácame de aquí por favor - le rogo el carnero.

Está bien Mu, pero solo porque te extraño mucho, mi borreguito lila - le dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Shaka! estoy todo sucio.

- no me importa.

- pero que conmovedor, ahora podrían explicarme ¿qué carajos hacen todos ustedes aquí, acaso buscan iniciar otra guerra santa? - les pregunto de mal humor Hades.

- no seas dramático, hermano mío.

-Zeze, ¿qué haces aquí y con los caballeros de la molestia de Athena?, por cierto ¿donde dejaste a la mocosa?

Todos se alejaron de Athena como si esta tuviera lepra, dejándola a la vista del dios, quien a panza suelta se dispuso a reírse de la diosa que estaba tirada en el suelo amarrada, amordazada, con los rulos desechos y restos de mascarilla en la cara.

- jajajajaja pareces un monstruo de película de bajo presupuesto jajajaja

Athena: (¬¬) jhjhgjfgfgghfjhdkjdkldh (¬¬)

- jajajajaja lo siento no te entiendo jajajajajaja ... ¿Trea eres tú? no reconozco ese cuerpo, pero tu cosmos si, ¿cómo esta mi sobrina favorita? - dejo de reír y se lanzo a la chica, apretándola con fuerza hasta que esta comenzó a ponerse morada ( y eso que la diosa es de piel oscura).

- tío.. . No puedo... respirar.

mmm ... lo siento princesa.

- que hacen mi hermano menos favorito, con mi sobrina odiada, mi sobrina favorita y la panda de inútiles de la primera en mis dominios - pregunto amablemente el dios.

- queremos que nos devuelvas a Mu - le exigió Shaka.

- y yo ¿por qué habría de hacer eso? el borrego me pertenece, además que me dio muchos dolores de cabeza, al igual que tu oxigenado, no me he olvidado de ti y ni hablar de la plaga de mi sobrina.

Athena: jhkjhkjhjdhkjdhkjd (¬¬)

- tienes que dev...

- ¡Shaka! déjame negociar a mi - le interrumpió Zeus - escucha Hades, la bola de inútiles de mi hija y yo te proponemos algo, devuelve al borrego y a cambio puedes quedarte con la peste, perdón, con Athena.

Athena: (O.O) lsdfkdjdfhbgsjahbksjdf - algo trataba de decir la chica, pero como a nadie le importa.

- mmm... quedarme con la peste en lugar de Aries? - pensaba el dios, con cara de niño a quien le están dando un dulce.

- hermanito - le llamo Pandora con cara de cachorrito - si, si por fi dales al borrego y quédate con la bruja, para que ella limpie las habitaciones de Thanathos que son una pocilga, por fa.

- mmm... no se Dora, Athena es en verdad molesta, al menos el borrego no da problemas...- le respondió indeciso el dios.

- Hades, la bruja te humillo en la pasada guerra santa, te quito tu ánfora, destruyo el muro de los lamentos y te hizo quedar como un imbécil delante de los demás dioses - le dijo la chica con malicia ( en realidad lo que no quiere es limpiar el chiquero del dios de la muerte).

- ¡está decidido! la peste de queda, llévense al borrego, pero no sé como regresaran ustedes, porque yo solo regreso a la oveja.

- yo me llevare a los que traje, menos a Athena - le dijo Zeus.

Athena: gjfgkjdhkjañkjlkjdkjn (T_T)

Todos mirando a Shaka (O.O)

- no me miren así, usare la ambrosia que me dio la bruja para volver, me iré primero para esperar a Mu, Dohko debe irse conmigo para que lo saque del ataúd de Camus.

- está bien, vete. Enviare al guardián de libra junto contigo.

En eso Dohko desapareció envuelto en una luz y un poderoso cosmos, había regresado al santuario. luego Shaka, que tomo la ambrosia y regreso también, Mu fue el tercero en ser devuelto, ya que Zeus no confiaba en su hermano y no se iría hasta que el borrego no lo hiciera.

- mmm... Hades, tengo curiosidad a ver si me puedes ayudar, por alguna extraña razón, nunca pude recordar que debía liberar a Niké de su castigo, ¿sabes algo sobre eso? porque seré un infiel sin remedio, pero no soy despistado ni mal padre, como para dejar a mi hija encerrada desde la era del mito.

- cof**cof** Mnemosine ***cof***cof

Esa bruja maldita, voy a matarla - grito furioso el gran dios

- descuida, la encerré en el tártaro cuando lo supe.

-tío, y porque no le dijiste a padre que me liberara?

- la verdad es que me entere hace poco y estaba demasiado ocupado estando deprimido, y lo olvide, ¿me perdonas? - le suplico el dios haciéndole pucheros a la chica.

- ya que - suspiro - no puedo enojarme contigo.

- bueno hermano, yo me voy, este lugar es demasiado caluroso para mi gusto, así que me regreso al Olimpo, que disfrutes a la peste, solo trata de no matarla, molestia o no es mi hija y si la matas tendré que aplastarte o mejor aún, aplicarte un buda rompe bolas.

- NOOOOOOOOOO- gritaron todos los espectros.

- adiós, la panda de inútiles y yo nos vamos - dijo mientras desaparecían,

Athena: kjhgkjfdlkdjldkgjfjdj (T-T).

**EPILOGO**

**Santuario de Niké.**

Luego de haber rescatado al cordero, Shaka construyó un túnel subterráneo que conectaba los templos de Aries y Virgo ( como rayos lo hizo? ni idea ese rubio es bien extraño) para legar mas rápido al templo del borrego, aunque este pasaba más tiempo en Virgo que en su propio templo.

Mu aun seguía haciendo que Shaka lavara las paredes de ambos templos, ahora con la excusa de que por la experiencia sufrida en el inframundo, tenía una fuerte fobia a lavar paredes (so, vago lo que no quiere es limpiar) como siempre, Shaka le cree.

Niké, resulto ser mejor diosa que Athena-Saori y al estar taaan podrida en dinero como la anterior, decidió ponerles un sueldo a los santos según sus rangos de armaduras, permitió la ligera modernización del santuario a nivel general, aunque en las partes privadas les permitió hacer lo que a ellos se les viniera en gana (eso si fue pagado con el dinero de Saori) al templo de Géminis se le raciono el agua ( recuerden a Saga y su obsesión con bañarse).

Mu conservo la burbuja de plástico donde Shaka encerró a Kiki, lo amenaza con encerrarlo ahí si se porta mal, jamás se han vuelto a ver destrozos en Aries, Mu le aplico a Milo el "buda rompe bolas" versión borrego furioso por usar a Kiki como pelota, aun después de un mes Camus le coloca compresas de hielo al bicho.

Niké y Poseidón hicieron una apuesta, donde el premio era con quien se quedaría Kanon, Niké perdió y ahora se la pasa en Atlantis, aun así es mejor diosa que la idiota de su hermana (les paga y les da vacaciones).

Shun e Hyoga continúan desapareciéndose a meditar y cada vez Shun regresa más marcado de sus meditaciones.

Athena continua siendo la cachifa del inframundo, para regocijo de los jueces y de Pandora, que ahora sin tener que limpiar la pocilga de Thanathos, tiene tiempo para salir con Ikky.

Los caballeros de Athena siguen siendo tan gays como siempre a excepción de Kanon, que es el novio de Niké (forzado según el, pero si alguien osa acercarse a menos de un metro de la diosa los manda al triangulo de las bermudas), Aldebarán, porque nadie lo quiere, Ikky que sale con Pandora, Shiryu que sale con la piruja china y Seiya porque esta misteriosamente desaparecido _(todos saben que Kanon lo mando a otra dimensión, pero nadie dice nada)_

A Seiya le gusta Niké porque tiene bubíes grandes, Kanon lo escucho decirle eso a Shiryu y desde ese día el Pegaso esta desaparecido, se presume que Kanon lo mando a otra dimensión.

Shion y Dohko se fueron de vacaciones a los cinco picos, dejando como patriarca provisional a Saga, ya que Aioros no quiso.

Todos son felices sin Athena.

Fin

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

N1: sobre la diosa de la victoria: Astrea, Nice o Niké: se dice que es una titanide hija de Zeus y de la titanie Themis, existen otros mitos, pero por preferencia personal use este.

Además de diosa de la victoria, era conocida por ser la diosa de la justicia, antes de ser reemplazada por su hermana la diosa Dice. Ayudo a Zeus a vencer a los titanes en la titano maquia, y fue portadora de los rayos de Zeus, se le concedió el honor de permanecer virgen y fue ascendida al cielo bajo la constelación de Virgo, es una titanide y se le representa como una mujer alada.

(Por eso la armadura de Shaka es una virgen con alas, es Niké)

N2: sobre el fic: por ser la protectora de la constelación de Virgo, se refiere a Shaka como su caballero y no de Athena.

N3: Zeus castigo a la diosa encerrándola en el báculo, porque estaba a punto de darle los rayos de Zeus a Hades a cambio que le devolviera a su amado ( un humano e pelo azul) su padre la descubrió y la castigo, su plan era encerrarla por un mes, pero Hera utilizo a Mnemosine para que Zeus olvidara liberar a la chica.

N4: Niké se la pasa en Atlantis con Kanon, está pensando apostar de nuevo con Poseidón, Kanon está feliz de estar en su pilar.

N5: los caballeros "desaparecidos" estaban en los templos de sus novios.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
